Fiona Marshall
Fiona Marshall(ぴおな まあさる Piona Ma-saru) Is the 3rd Seat in the Magic Council whose job is to protect the Earth-Land against those who use magic for evil. Before she was offered a position to join, Fiona was a wandering mage who traveled around region to region, helping out anyone who needed it, and taking jobs that most guilds wouldn't take. Her skills as a mage were recognized and she was even offered to become part of the Ten Wizard Saints, but declined as she told them that she preferred helping the common man more. After a few more years of travelling however, her view point would soon change after an incident she encountered after saving an entire village from dying in the flames. Instead of gratitude, they showed anger and hate for her, due to the fact that the village was suppose to be a sacrifice for a Dark Guild they worshipped. The shocking realization hit Fiona hard as she began to rethink that humans didn't have a clue what they wanted, causing her to change her whole outlook: She would save lives, even if everyone didn't like it. Years later, her name became famous and she was eventually asked to take the third seat on the Magic Council, which she accepted and has been on ever since. Appearance Personality Before joining the Magic Council, Fiona was seen to be a very kind and helpful person who listened to anyone's needs wherever she went, for her, doing the right thing for others was a feeling she enjoyed. There were times when if something couldn't be done to help, she would comfort the person and try to make them feel better about everything. In some cases when she fought against others, her personality became cold and hardened, seeing the person in front of her as someone who did harm to others, an unforgivable action that is met with the same force that they deserve. Her reasons for traveling were that she not only wanted to help those in need, but she also wanted to send money to her younger sister, Orotori Kozakura, who was living with friends of her family after both their parents died. After the Incident between her and the village, the once-kind hearted Fiona became a person of cold and harsh nature, only caring that people get saved, even if it means losing some in the process. With her joining on the Magic Council, she often always speaks of letting some people be sacrificed if it meant more would be alive. With her new change, she and her younger sister lost touch with each other, hardly speaking to each other for years. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Quotes Trivia *The Character's pic is based off of Female Loki from Marvel *Her early learning in herbal medicine led to her being called the Horned Witch *The two horns on her head were crafted from magical beast bone *She has her Father's surname while her younger sister has their mother's surname Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic Council (Raze) Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female